Halo: A New Beginning
by Wolf07
Summary: What if the Gamer could change what happened at the Fall of Reach? A mysterious puppet master take these Gamers and place on the frontline with the end, ending in Death.


**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR MY TAG.**

**An Unknown Cubicle in Bungie**

A shadowed figure sits upon a throne watching the feed of Halo Live all across the world. Millions of gamers playing at War all over the known world as simply a game. And before him floats a keyboard of light which to many would drive mad for the functions could not be processed. His eyes glint wickedly as his finger slowly pushes a simple key on the warping keyboard setting events onto a new tangent which will shock the world in a matter of moments.

**Fox Studio**

"As of yesterday there has been reported over a million disappearances in the U.S. alone, growing ever hour. The U.K. has declared this as a national disaster when a little over an hour ago they found the body of a teen riddled with what is being called a plasma round. Many are rioting against Microsoft and Activision for the link between all the cases so far which is, Halo. At this word the News Anchor spoke with a hiss. "The Government as of now has given no response to this situation. But as many have heard over the radios and TV do not allow your family to play the Halo Games. I witnesses have no recollection of the events leading and after the disappearance of the gamer. To all those gamers who dare join this game there is no respawn, ONLY DEATH!." With that last line the News Anchor sobbed in sadness.

**Reach**

Admiral Freemont was honestly surprised by what he was hearing from the COMS over Reach. "What is the situation right now on Reach, Daniel?"

Vice Admiral Whitcomb heard the underlying question, which was how did over a million Spartan-II and Spartan-III appear out of nowhere. "ONI has vigorously declined any involvement with this massive reinforcement." All the while he was watching the Admiral bleed the Covenant Fleet over Reach. " There is a team at Camp Independence holding of the Covenant with what is being said as a clone of Blue Team. From what we have learned they are called INSTINCT and are leading the rest of the reinforcements at that location. We are also getting reports of Elites fighting right beside these reinforcements like comrades." Whitcomb finished his report with surprise which led to complete silence in the CIC as they digested the information.

"Lieutenant enhance that feed from the Corvette Hope." To Freemonts and the crew surprise, three Covenant Destroyers had turned their gun inwards towards their allies.

"This is Gunny SamHei L-15 to Thel may this Honor restore yours. _**FIRE!" **_With that the pulse lasers released fiery death upon the enemy seraphs and destroyers as they released the plasma torpedoes upon the remaining destroyers all the while swiping the projector across the frigates beginning the next stage of the Battle of Reach.

Hydroelectric Plant

Private Ricks held his MA5B Assault Rifle close to his chest praying to any deity to not let him become Jackel chow. He had join the Marines original for the chance to allow someone else to decide what he was going to do. But the consequences of allowing someone else to run his life ended with the Stop-Loss. Now, here he was with, _'a fragging pee shooter against the Covenant who had the biggest advantage of all, __**Cannon Fodder !'**_

Shuffling was heard all around till the cries of the Grunts echoed throught the plant as they charged pass the lights into the whirring death of the AIE all the while a Stealth Elite squad assassinated there way up to the Generator where upon they ended its life, causing the outer perimeter to lose all cohesion.

Private Ricks sobbed as he heard the triumphant roars of the Elites at the slaughter of his brothers in arms. A snap of a twig immediately had him draw the M6 to going out fighting. "**NO, PLEASE I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILD, PLEASE HAVE MERCY.**" Ricks heard the screams of a corporal from Company B before a flash above my head ended with the illumination of a mag flare high in the sky. It was a Spartan with the SRS smoking from its barrel which brought Ricks to look over at the Corporal whose life was saved along with the others around as more Spartans with Elites landed on the ground to support us.

"Private you might want to tell your Commander to hold up here while we take care of that carrier. Tell him if needs to get in contact with me to send out for CPL Sanct25 W-07 and someone will get me, hey you alright." But to the astonishment of the Gamer turn Soldier the poor private was still. **" All right Boys and Girls we got a Planet to retake don't we!"**

As of now this is a test bed for this new story that I had to write. I want Gamertags who have played Halo LIVE if you want to join the revolution. Also I will shorten your tag so tell me what you think.


End file.
